


Feel the Force

by Jakathine



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Cock Tease, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dildos, Doggy Style, Forehead Kisses, Fortune Telling, Hand Jobs, Humor, Inappropriate Use of Kyber Crystals, Kyber Crystals, M/M, Masturbation, Moaning, Morning Kisses, Muscles, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Play, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Orgasm, Possessive Behavior, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Sex, Sexual Humor, Sleepy Kisses, Teasing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9636497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakathine/pseuds/Jakathine
Summary: This is what I had in mind when I wrote the fic for what the kyber crystal dildo would look like. Given that a lot of the crystal we saw in the movie was clear/white it sorta goes with it but be my guest to imagine is whatever color you want as you read LOL.http://www.dhgate.com/store/product/sexy-crystal-glass-dildos-penis-anal-plug/171879197.html





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I had in mind when I wrote the fic for what the kyber crystal dildo would look like. Given that a lot of the crystal we saw in the movie was clear/white it sorta goes with it but be my guest to imagine is whatever color you want as you read LOL.
> 
> http://www.dhgate.com/store/product/sexy-crystal-glass-dildos-penis-anal-plug/171879197.html

Early morning sunlight filtered into the room, illuminating it for Baze as he blinked groggily. Chirrut on the other hand snoozed on, unaware yet that it was the new day. The warmth of Chirrut nestled up against his chest was enough to make him want to go back to sleep but duty called. Baze looked down and smiled fondly, running a calloused hand over Chirrut’s cheek. Finally, he knew his reverie must end for the day to begin.

“Wake up, fool,” Baze said, prodding at Chirrut with a finger in his side, “You are going to be late.”

Chirrut rolled away from Baze and over onto his stomach before grumbling, “For what? Daily begging? Sometimes I tire of it.”

Baze kissed Chirrut’s exposed back, “For the largest lot of people who will take notice.... and I know. After today you’ll be able to take a short break from it. I’ll be back by the time the bells tolls for nine o’clock.”

A small sigh escaped Chirrut. Yes, he knew that, and he knew that the price of his leisure was costly. He wasn’t sure whom Baze had been contracted for this time but he knew that by the end of the day the deed would be done while Baze walked away with credit jingling pockets. 

“Come now,” Baze said, hauling himself up before grabbing at Chirrut’s legs playfully.

Chirrut was awake now so it took little time to wrestle out of Baze’s hold and slip away to dress for the day. After he was done Baze already waiting for him at the entrance of their small home with Chirrut’s staff in hand. He took it from Baze and angled his face upward for the routine forehead kiss that Baze would do before he would leave. A gentle press of lips curled with a smile then Baze was gone. No matter how many times he did that, Chirrut missed him every time.

His day went about rather well, with actually no mishaps or arguments, and he even managed to earn a ten credits bonus from one woman who desperately wanted to hear her future with a possible husband. 

Chirrut smiled as he had taken her hand and looked in the direction of her voice which he had to admit sounded genuine in her concern. He reassured her that the Force moved in mysterious ways and that all that is to be decided would be found there concerning her husband. She had made a small noise at that and asked how she could possibly find him since she knew nothing of the Force and he patted her hand with glee.

“Ma’am, I feel that the Force will show to you the one who will be your husband within the next fortnight, I know it. However, patience is best and consulting within yourself, just to be safe.”

The woman gasped and actually pressed the credits into his hand though he had only asked for a simple two for the reading before thanking him profusely. Chirrut divulged by buying a special bottle of honey wine at one of the vendor’s stalls. He knew Baze would like it too when he returned home.

He touched his lips absentmindedly. There would be something else Baze would like too, but he needed to practice a bit. It had been a while since they were both in the mood for anything of the sort. He grinned to himself as he wandered his way through the hustle bustle of the streets. When he returned home he placed the wine in a small alcove that tended to be colder than the rest of the room to keep it chilled then stripped of his outer robes. A pealing noise broke through the chatter of voices and he counted it carefully. Only five tolls.

For a moment Chirrut reconsidered to taking a nap, but the idea of surprising Baze rekindled him to search for what he sought. Finally he found it, a solid piece of kyber crystal about six inches long and around two inches wide with smoothness that rivaled the finest glass.  It was a solid weight in his hand as he ran his hands over it. He placed it carefully onto the bed to have when he returned alongside a vial of lubricant. 

Down a few doors from their home was a public bath that he fully intended to use to get ready so he snatched up his towel and made his way there, a new pep in his step. The bath did him good, loosening his muscles and scrubbing away the day’s dust, and afterwards once more in the privacy of their home he set to work preparing himself.

At first he stretched out on the bed, thumbing at his nipples before skating his hands down his torso to tease himself, wishing they were Baze’s larger hands gripping at him. Chirrut swept a hand over his half-hard cock to feel it thicken against his thigh as he used his other hand to pinch and twist his nipple. Knowing if he kept this up too long on himself he would come too soon he dribbled lubricant on his fingers and slowly fingered himself. He thought of other things while doing so to stave himself off and his mind wandered to the crystal.

It was interesting how he had obtained the crystal and set it to its use. Back when they had been Guardians they had done routine checks of the kyber caverns, making sure that no one was lurking about. On one such check Chirrut’s foot had happened to knock a piece of kyber lose. Instead of reporting it or turning it in, Chirrut had kept the kyber thinking that no one would really miss such a small piece considering the hundreds of tons worth of crystal surrounding him. After he had polished the crystal, sealing it for protection, he had kept it on his shelf for years. Every now and again he took it down to feel it in his palms, enjoying the liveliness of the crystal. He didn’t know if others felt the slight hum of life in the crystal like he did. If not, they were truly missing out.

When he had started to grow more curious about himself with touching and feeling his errant thoughts would turn over to that crystal more and more when his fingers started to not be enough. At first he talked himself out of it, thinking it blasphemous, but then that idea of blasphemy even got to be more attractive. Finally, one day when he was half-drunk and feeling particularly daring he cleaned off the crystal and attempted the thought that had plagued him. Since then he couldn’t resist, even after he and Baze were together, but never let the other man know that’s what he used to prepare.

As he coated the crystal with lubricant, his hole now been stretched with two fingers and eager for the wider crystal. He managed to work it into him until he could feel his hand where it was wrapped around the crystal’s shaft pressed up against him. Chirrut couldn’t help the soft moan as the feeling of being sent shivers up his spine. He had by now completely lost track of time but he knew surely there was still some time before the ninth toll so he let himself enjoy this feeling a little more.

That is until he heard the tell-tale sound of Baze opening the door.

“.....Chirrut?” Baze’s voice said in astonishment from the door as the sound of his weapons clattered to the floor resounded in the house.

Chirrut froze mid-motion. Though he himself couldn’t see he knew what he probably looked like: sprawled out nude on their bed amid the sheets, a vial of lubricant to one side while there was a  _kyber crystal_  of all things more than halfway up his own ass.

“You’re.... home early,” Chirrut commented, adjusting the crystal and having to suppress a moan.

Baze closed the door behind him and locked it before shucking the rest of his gear to leave him in only his underclothing. He considered saying something witty but opted instead for something more satisfying.

“Well, don’t let me stop you,” Baze said, going over to the washbasin they had just inside the door to clean himself.

Chirrut tilted his head, listening to Baze move around and figuring out what that tone of voice meant. His whole body tingled with want and the crystal buried in him only reminded him of it. As he twisted his wrist to sink it deeper he could hear the catch in Baze’s breath. Chirrut smirked.

“All right then, I shall,” Chirrut nestled himself more comfortably on his back, bending his legs to give Baze a better view.  

Slowly he began to fuck himself on it, this time not biting back the moans that rose up in his throat. He heard a rustle of clothing that was probably Baze removing his own and the creak of a chair being sat on. Chirrut bit at his lower lip, worrying it between his teeth, as he thrust the crystal into himself over and over. He kept up the pace as he slid his hand up his torso, goose bumps in its wake, then rubbing at his own nipples. Baze made a noise somewhere between a gasp and a groan as Chirrut heard him start to stoke his own cock.

Smugly Chirrut removed the crystal to hoist himself up to his knees and turned his back to Baze. He positioned the crystal between his feet before sinking himself back down, taking the majority of the crystal in the motion.

For Baze this was perfect torture watching Chirrut take the crystal over and over, the smooth muscles of his back twitching and rolling with every thrust. Chirrut had given even up more control by now, moaning shamelessly and even grabbing at his own ass to give Baze a bigger tease. This continued for several minutes, Chirrut teasing with Baze growing more and more desperate. With an almost feral growl Baze stood and grasped at Chirrut, biting into his shoulder with fervor as Chirrut leaned back into him. Baze reached between Chirrut’s legs to pull the crystal from him and toss onto the bed beside him. The whine that Chirrut let out had him pushing Chirrut down onto his hands and knees and sliding himself in without another thought.

“Gods, Chirrut...fuck…” Baze muttered as he dug his fingers into Chirrut’s lithe hips so forcefully he knew with little doubt there would be bruises left over.

“Ahhh, Baze...” Chirrut managed to gasp out as he arched his back.

Both gave up words, letting the almost obscene sound of skin slapping against skin fill the room as Baze fucked Chirrut almost senselessly. Chirrut meanwhile grasped at the sheets while gasping for air whenever he had mind to breathe. The sensations kept rolling one into the other threatening to overwhelm him while all at the same time his body begged for more. Chirrut let out a loud moan and reached back with one hand to encourage Baze to go deeper, harder, anything just to give him _more_.

It didn’t take long after that for Baze to reach his peak. Baze shuddered through his climax as he ran a hand down Chirrut’s back, marveling in the man’s muscle and dexterity. He stopped at the base of Chirrut’s spine to grab at his cock possessively.

“Mine,” Baze stated, tightening his grip and stroking Chirrut’s length, “My Chirrut.”

Chirrut rutted into Baze’s hand and shivered, “All yours, my Baze….”

Though Baze had started to soften slightly that didn’t stop Chirrut from grinding back on him slightly as his orgasm released, spilling over Baze’s hand. As Chirrut started to get oversensitive to the point of painful Baze let him go.

The noise of harsh pants filled the room as Baze slid out and watched appreciatively as his come slid down Chirrut’s shaking thighs. Without hesitation Baze grabbed an errant piece of clothing hanging off the end of the bed to wipe Chirrut clean then help lower him down to the bed.

“What a surprise for me, eh?” Baze said, kissing Chirrut softly on the jaw.

Chirrut smiled and motioned off to the side, “There’s honey wine over in the alcove too.”

Baze snorted in surprise, “I’ll ask you later how you afforded that.” 

He got up anyways and slid it out of its spot, uncorking it with a knife and pouring some into a ceramic tea mug.

Chirrut hummed with agreement, obviously too fucked out to bother to talk more as Baze took a sip. His hand wandered towards the small nightstand for the cup of water he had put there earlier but felt Baze press the cool mug into his hand. He drank down the entire cupful and set it down just as Baze got into bed beside him to pass him the mug of wine.

“Y’know,” Baze commented, watching as Chirrut drank, “when you mentioned you’re ‘one with the Force’ that’s not quite what I was expecting.”

Chirrut gagged, spluttering wine back into the cup, “That is most definitely not what I mean!”

“Uh-huh,” Baze grinned, taking the cup back and downing the rest, “ _Sure_ it is.”

Chirrut harrumphed and turned on his side, obviously mock-pouting. Baze put the mug down and cuddled up to his lover.

“I love you, Chirrut,” Baze whispered into the curve of Chirrut’s neck, his voice soft and sincere.

Chirrut’s hand wandered its way to Baze’s and gripped it firmly, “and I love you, Baze.”

Baze peppered Chirrut’s shoulder with more kisses, “Rest; for when you wake up I think a round two is in order.”

Chirrut chuckled but allowed himself to be held tightly. He wasn’t particularly tired but he knew Baze probably was by now so he contented himself to listen to Baze’s breathing soften into sleep while thinking about how perhaps he should ‘surprise’ him more often.

 

 


End file.
